five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Custom Night
Mega Custom Night (formerly Ultimate Custom Night 2)'' is an upcoming ''Five Nights at Freddy's fangame, based on the latest installment in the franchise, Ultimate Custom Night. It was initially meant to act as a custom night for characters who were either non-customizable (Dee-Dee's roster) or completely left out of the custom night. However, it is now meant to act as an ultra-sized custom night, containing over 100 animatronics. Gameplay There were multiple planned/confirmed ways to trick the animatronics that were scrapped. However, some of them will end up being salvaged. Mask: You are equipped with a Party Chica mask, which will fool the animatronics into thinking you are one of them. You must put it on whenever one of them enters your office. It can be used on Withered Freddy, Fredbear, Springbonnie, Jack-O-Bonnie, Mendo and Endoplush. Flashlight: You also have a flashlight to blind the animatronics for a while. If you flash them, their vision will become distorted, allowing you to buy yourself some more time. You must use it whenever an animatronic appears in the vents or the hallways. It can be used on Withered Foxy, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Phantom Chica, Plushtrap, Dee-Dee and Yenndo. Door: '''You can shut the doors to shut out the animatronics. It can be used on Nightmare Foxy, Lolbit, Funtime Freddy, Candy Cadet, Pickles and Children. '''Confirmed Mechanics Freddy: His hat will appear in your office. When it does, shut the left door. Bonnie: He will enter the office from the hallway. Flash your light at him to make him go back to the stage. Chica: She will try looking for her trusty cupcake, which is in your office. She will attempt to enter using the right door. Stop her by closing the door. Foxy: He will quickly run down the left hall, making lots of noise, When you hear his footsteps, shut the left door. Golden Freddy: He will shut off all the cameras, When he does, you must put on your mask or else he’ll drain your power. Endo 1: He sleeps in the Parts & Service room. When he wakes up and his eyes are red, shut both doors. Withered Freddy: He’ll sing a cheerful tune once he leaves the Prize Corner. You must put on your mask when this occurs. Withered Foxy: He’ll sneak into your office and hide in front of the desk. He will scratch the desk using his hook. Put on your mask to make him leave. Springtrap: Use the audio lure to lead him away from your office. Nightmare Chica: When she appears in your office, put on your mask to make her go away. Nightmare Foxy: He will run into your office at random. Use your flashlight to blind him before it’s too late. Plushtrap: He starts the night slumped over on your desk. Keep an eye on him and honk his nose whenever he moves to make him retain his initial position. Baby: She will leave notes in your office that say things such as “Don’t hold it against us”. Once she reaches the tenth note, there is no stopping her. She will cover your entire room with notes until you can’t see anything. And then it’s game over. Ballora: She will appear in your room, asking you to watch her dance. Administer a controlled shock to get rid of her. If you let her dance, she will make noise, attracting other animatronics. Dee-Dee: Sometimes, she’ll be standing in your office. Since she likes to fish, she will ask you to go fishing with her. If you decline, she’ll cover you with flesh-eating worms. If you accept, you will be forced to play a minigame in which you have to properly fry a fish. Scrapped Animatronics * Endoplush * Children from Lemonade Clown/Fruit Punch Clown mini-game Announcements * On August 8, 2018, it was announced that the game would contain 30 more animatronics from multiple fangames, with 24 of them being revealed some time soon. This was later scrapped but might end up being implemented later on. Roster Images & Teasers Original Roster and Outdated Teasers Second Roster Teasers Final Roster & Teasers Category:Spinoffs Category:Custom Night Category:Sequel